1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for positioning a split ring and, more specifically, to apparatus for positioning a split ring over an enlarged flange on an elongated body.
2. The Relevant Technology.
A split ring generally defines a flat cylindrical ring having a passage extending through the middle of the ring and a split or slit extending through the side of the ring. That is, a split extends from the passage in the ring to the outside of the ring. Split rings are commonly used with bolts or other elongated members to act as washers, spacers, bushings, or to perform some other similar function.
The advantage of a split ring over a conventional solid ring is that a split ring can either be received onto or removed from an elongated member that is not accessible from either opposing end. For example, ends of an elongated member may be permanently secured to a structure, or the elongated member may have a nut, flange, or other structure radially extending out from the elongate member. If the flange or similar structure has an outside diameter larger than the inner diameter of the passage through a conventional solid ring, it would be difficult if not impossible to position the solid ring on the opposing side of the flange.
In contrast, by separating the split ring at the point of the split, the passage through the split ring can be enlarged. The end of the elongated member can then be inserted through the enlarged passage so that the flange or other enlarged structure on the elongated member can pass through the enlarged passage. The split ring can then be compressed closed to secure the split ring around the elongated member.
One of the problems encountered with the use of split rings, however, is that they can be difficult to position. Positioning is typically accomplished by manually separating and positioning the split ring. This process is slow and often difficult when using small split rings. The problem is further compounded in mass production manufacturing processes where it is desirable to quickly and accurately position a split ring.
In some situations, a housing is placed over the split ring after the split ring is in position. Depending on the tolerance between the housing and the split ring, it may be necessary to insure that the split ring has substantially its original configuration after the split ring is positioned on the elongated member. One of the problems with manually positioning the split rings is that excessive deformation may occur during positioning. Such deformation can make it difficult to position the housing over the split ring. Furthermore, it is difficult to manually reconfigure the split ring back to its original configuration.